


[podfic] Symbiosis

by mielepod (mielebit)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Typical Weirdness, Character Study, Jealousy, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Worship, adoration, set pre-99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielebit/pseuds/mielepod
Summary: Elias is never lonely.(A podfic of symbiosis by indefensibleselfindulgence)





	[podfic] Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711747) by [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence). 

Google Drive Link (for download): [[LINK]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16IUUdJTYjhvYbCcpohQnkjvEtoJQbswM)  
**Length:** 00:08:29  
**File type:** MP3 (6.4 MB)  



End file.
